


Third Reich Has Rabies

by Okashiniku



Category: CountryHumans, Geography (Anthropomorphic)
Genre: Blood, CountryMonster AU, Death, Double Penetration, Filth, Gore, M/M, Mutilation, Porn With Plot, Rabies, Scat, Unsafe Sex, Vomit, Wetting, emeto, mostly headcanon based, uncleanliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 09:54:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19990180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okashiniku/pseuds/Okashiniku
Summary: Third Reich comes to an important meeting with his allies while infected with rabies.





	Third Reich Has Rabies

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT CONDONE NAZI/ANTISEMITIC IDEOLOGIES, NOR DO I ENDORSE INTENTIONALLY CONTRACTING RABIES.

The overcast sky suited the gloomy atmosphere as the soldiers patrolled the camps, watching over the prisoners with anticipation. They took joy in torturing the prisoners, and wanted to find any reason to do so before they were all packed up into the chambers. One weak prisoner stumbled as he wheeled a barrow of bricks to a build site in the camp. Even as the whip lashed as him, the prisoner was still expected to wheel the bricks. His only escape was the sweet release of death from losing blood and malnourishment.

A large palace in the same city-state housed the two of the three most vile men to walk the Earth. Their bodies vaguely human as their long torsos curved over the table, their spidery arms and hands sprawled onto the table. If they stood, their lanky legs would appear similar to sticks, yet their strength was immeasurable. Their round heads contained two white eyes, needle sharp teeth, and the flags of Italy and Japan. Impatiently, the Italian stood, towering over the only humans soldiers in the room that were but insignificant drones to him.

"Bastardo is late. He scheduled us to a meeting and he doesn't even show up." He growled, baring his sharp teeth.  
"Sit, otouto. We'll just discuss foreign tensions with eachother." The calmer Japanese creature replied.  
The Italian... thing... sat down with an flustered grunt, nodding. "I do not have all day to be angry, after all."  
Japan narrowed his eyes. "You speak awfully confident for the weakest of our alliance. We'll have you work more on your bite than your bark if we want to destroy the enemy."  
"Oh really? Than what advice does the country of 'tranquility and beauty' have to say on that matter?" Italy retorted, leaning forward in his seat. Japan fell silent, his eyes narrowing less, but not softening. Italy fell back into his chair. "Exactly."

A blaring silence filled the room, louder than the fascist countries' bickering. It was silenced when the door swung open, hitting the wall before another humanoid, yet equally inhuman creature stormed into the room.

"Alas, kameraden. For I have arrived!" His deep voice boomed.  
"Its about time you showed up, asino." Italy spat as he stood to face the dictator of Germany. A red hand was swung into his face.  
"I am the Third Reich, and you will refer to me as such!!" He yelled, saliva spraying into Italy's face.

Japan bought a hand up to his face, wishing his allies were more professional during these meets. He could only watch as the Italian slowly turned back towards Germany.

"Where were you." Italy replied, sounding more like a command than a question.

"That is not of your concern," Germany said, walking past Italy, more saliva dripping from his mouth as he spoke, "the enemy is at our borders, mobilizing their forces in Normandy--" his sentence was cut short when he felt two spidery hands capture his arms in a crushing grip.

"You inflated asshole, I asked you where you've been!" Italy yelled.  
The Nazi's mouth, which was now foaming at the edges pulled into a grin as he slammed his lips into Italy's, his tongue forcing entry. Japan stood while Italy pushed Germany off him.  
"Homosexuality is strictly prohibited in your own word, Reich-san." Japan stated.  
"Ah, Jap-- Japan. I didn't s. See you there." Germany's words were slurring now, and his body twitched uncontrollably.  
"What is wrong with you, Reich." Japan replied.  
"You've noticed? Well... I... went to a camp today-- for the past few days-- and noticed a rath... a rather zombie-like illness breaking out. I couldn't help myself. Their behavior was sooo alluring." Germany replied, staggering to Japan as his condition quickly worsened. Italy had not noticed due to his burning rage, but as he fell onto Japan kissing his neck, his body was physically hot.  
"You need a hospital, you're delirious and in poor health." Japan stated, trying to lift Germany off him but he only gripped tighter, mumbling protests in his language.  
"Let me have this; I love you both so much. The world is for us three." He said quietly, attempting to undo Japan's military uniform. His fingers fumbled with it, but his motor skills had decreased greatly to the point where the buttons would keep slipping out of his hands. "Please, let me... let... let me see you in your true form before I die." Germany begged. Japan cringed, not wanting to reveal himself so casually in front of many humans.

Italy glanced to Germany and back to the soldiers in the room, waiting patiently for a word of action.

"Mobilize the forces to Normandy." Italy directed, and the soldiers turned to march out. Once all the soldiers left the office, Italy closed the door and locked it. Japan then made haste in helping Germany undress himself before taking the German's uniform off. Germany inhaled Japan's scent as he trailed his hands over his inhuman, sharp hips. His head dipped into his white chest, drawing hot, feverish breaths over his body. Japan let out a huff and rolled his head back while Germany pressed a thigh between his legs.

Italy glared and grabbed Germany, pinning him to the floor while removing his pants.  
"He kissed me first, you know." Italy sneered, staring daggers into Japan for a brief moment.  
"You pushed him off. He is mine." Japan replied.  
"Shut up, he has two holes." Italy said, dry fingering Germany's ass.  
Japan squat over Germany's head after removing his undergarments, lowering his half-flaccid dick into the delirious German's mouth. Only a few thrusts were enough to make him completely hard, his balls hitting the German's throat. A few thrusts more and something burning hot rose up from Germany's throat and onto Japan's dick. He retched several times, more vomit spilling out of him like a geyser. Japan yelled in pain and anger as his genitals sizzled, kicking Germany in the side before moving to his backside.

"Move, Italia. I must punish him." Japan demanded, grabbing Italy's shoulders. Italy brushed him off, lowering to lubricate Germany's butthole.  
"Just clean off your dick and try again." Italy replied, licking the asshole. He made sure to get his snake-like tongue really inside, penetrating it slowly and lapping the outside. He toyed with his balls and dick, wanting the German monster to feel arousal. Germany coughed and gagged as he nearly choked on his own vomit, whining as he bucked into his ally's hand. A low gurgle erupted from his stomach, letting Japan know it still wasn't safe to put his dick back in his mouth. Germany's stomach growled loudly before an even louder fart escaped his body, followed by watery, brown shit. Italy still didn't stop eating his ass out, and even swallowed his poop. Italy rose from his ass after licking up the last of the brown excrement, spanking Germany's plump ass. One difference between the German and the rest of the monster countries, besides being fascist dictators, was his plush rear.

Italy turned to Japan, his eyes lustful and cock raging. "Let's both punish him." He spoke. Japan nodded, getting behind his rear as they both positioned their penises at Germany's asshole. Then, with a forceful thrust, they both rammed into him. The smell of burning vomit and fresh shit actually grew onto Japan, making him aroused as the infected diarrhea burned his cock, the tight space of Germany's asshole giving little room for his large girth. While they double fucked the German, Italy stuck a finger into Japan's ass. The Japanese monster yelped in surprise and came a bit into Germany, which prompted the Italian to stick two more fingers inside. More cum shot out from Japan, squirting out of Germany's ass. Italy could feel his warm, sticky cum covering his dick, and shoved a hand into Japan. Japan screamed while Italy dry fisted him, leaning over Germany's weak, dazed body. He couldn't help but continue screwing Germany, his face contorting into both pain and pleasure.

"Kuso-- STOP!" He shouted when he felt his ass tear from abrasion, the blood trickling down Italy's hand. The plead fell on deaf ears as Italy continued fisting Japan, forcing his hand deeper into his anus.  
"I know you like it, dirty slut. You wished you were born a woman so you could whore around in your own country." Italy purred.  
A sob escaped Japan while his ass tore more, stinging pain shooting up his body while blood dripped onto the floor. Tears trickled down his cheeks slightly, but deep down, he really loved it. Italy grinned and leaned into Japan's ear.  
"I'll tear you a pussy if you let me." He whispered.  
Japan nodded. Yes. Fuck yes. He wanted Italy to rip him to shreds. The Italian pulled out of Germany, shit and cum dripping off his rock hard dick, and used both of his long fingers to open Japan's ass all the way to his balls. Japan screamed as his balls were ripped in half and stuffed inside his new hole. Then, Italy held Japan's dick, forcing a finger into the urethra and ripping it open the same way. Japan fell back with a screeching wail as Italy fucked his mutilated penis, penetrating Japan's bladder. Japan's body began convulsing from the pain, his eyes fluttering, fingers twitching and body sprawled on the floor. Italy sped up his pace, loving the contracting feeling of Japan's erectile muscle in his seizure. He felt something wet exit Japan's dick and smelled the sour stench of urine. He slapped the still convulsing country in the face.  
"Don't you dare let yourself cum before me." He growled, breathing heavily as he held Japan by the shoulders so he could fuck him even faster. The Asian country began to hyperventilate as breathing became harder to do. His grip on consciousness slipping away. He saw Germany's unmoving body our of the corner of his eye, mouth foaming with vomit, eyes glazed over and unfocused. The last thing Japan felt before going completely unconscious was Italy's loud moan of relief as he came into Japan's bladder, pulling out of his urethra.

Italy panted and fell backwards, sitting on the floor, then lying down. The other two countries lifeless bodies beside him. They weren't totally dead, as country people do not die unless the geographical region is conquered and destroyed by another. Simple murder and mutilation can not kill another. They would regenerate soon, but for now, Italy needed a shower.


End file.
